Uzumaki in the Mist
by Garrett Wulfsbaal Bondevik
Summary: Growing up in the bloodiest village, it's understandable if you become a bit psychotic, right? Especially when you remember this place being a book, fake, with some other person being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki. I feel like some shit's going to change...Oh well, not my problem now is it? (Si-Oc, OmcxYagura, Omcx?, yaoi) Cover Art: IsraAl'Attia-Theron. *Discontinued for now*
1. Waking up

**Hello, thanks for taking the time to check out my story.**

**Hope it's interesting enough for you to read.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Soft eye's.

Darkness.

That was the first thing I registered when I 'woke' up. There was nothing in sight, just pure black as I looked around, or tried to. I couldn't feel anything, well, I could just not in the whole 'feeling you body/limbs' sense. I was floating in some type of watery substance in a small space. When I tried to move I bumped into something that bumped back.

Then a heartbeat.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

Something or someone was here with me. Where ever _here_ was, I feel like I should be panicking...

but...

I didn't really..._care_ where I was.

I-...It felt..._safe_. As if _nothing_ could touch or harm me while I was _here_. The other heart beat also seemed to feel safe. It shifted closer towards me.

_Safe? Safe from what?_ I thought in confusion. The last thing I remember was an angry voice yelling some dribble at me while throwing a burning liquid at my person. I remember yelling, screaming and (_painpainPainPAIN!)_ Before the man (_Traitor__TRAITOR__**TRAITOR-!)**_ disappeared by blinding white light.

I'm not sure about how long I was...where ever I was, but I knew it was a long time as the space me and the other heart shared got smaller as time passed. But even then there was a murmured voice, humming or talking to us even if it was muffled. It was soothing, I would feel a hand rest near the wall and pat us where our head was located as she said sweet words. Sometimes a male presence was near and would talk to us as well, making the female voice happy and giggly, sometimes she seemed to get mad before having a drastic change in tone while the male would try an comfort her.

Sometimes there were wisps of _red tendrils_.

The other didn't seem to like them, but I did. They seemed angry, chaotic, and resentful.

Honestly something was telling me that _I should _not_ be comforted by the red wisps_. Another thing was screaming at me in absolute _joy_, something was _familiar_. Something that _wasn't_ the other heart was _**familiar**_.

And I _wanted_ it. But it never got the chance to come near me enough, because the female voice would seem to tense up, say something, then it would recede.

The other heart would respond to my kick's, letting me know I wasn't alone, as our haven got smaller and smaller each day. And I had to wonder...Were we going to get crushed? It never seemed that way as time passed, because it just seemed to get more comfortable since it pushed me and the other together more, it also got the female excited. I always wondered why I could never hear the voices when they talked, but, I guess it's just how it is.

Then, at one point and time, our little haven was starting to crush and push us towards somewhere. The other heart was taken away from me, making me panic. _Where did the other go?! _I thought as I felt that comforting presence being carried away, farther and farther. Then, it came for me. There was something peeking through the darkness...was it light?_ How long has it been since I've seen light?_ I questioned myself. I admit I was a little frightened.

The darkness felt _safe_, it hid me away from everything so nothing could see me, it kept me and the other _together_ and warm. The darkness was goo_dgoodgoodOhsoooooogood!_

But the light- it was _**badbadbad**_! It took the other _away from me_!

It's tearing us away from our safe darkness. The light brought me pain before, and I didn't want to feel it again. And there was _screaming_ on the other end along with a Dangerou_sbutS**afeFa**mili**a**rDang**erousIsG**ood _aura. Then I was freezing cold as something was holding me and talking, and I somehow got the feeling that I should be...bigger. Someone was crying- a baby- and there was talking but it was muddled. I squirmed and tried to get back to the dark place with the other heart but I couldn't when something warm and soft was wrapped around me. Whoever was carrying me placed me next to a warm body. _The other heart,_ I realized and moved closer. There was a softer voice speaking to me, I realized that it was the gentle loving voice that spoke to us on a daily basis, she sounded tired.

Then screaming with a strange sent of _copper_ in the air.

The gentle voice became frantic and pulled me and the other heart closer, she sounded _scared_. A deeper voice was talking, coming closer towards us. I didn't like it. And it seemed like the other heart didn't either because they squirmed and whimpered. It sounded male, but it wasn't the male that spoke to us when we were in the dark and it didn't seem like it was friendly, so, I decided to see who was coming closer to us, and the first thing I saw was a blond baby next to me. It was blurry though, and I couldn't make out any distinctive features, but it didn't matter. I looked towards where the gentle voice came from and saw red. Long red hair on a woman that was glaring at something coming towards us, I looked as well. It was an outline of a person, along with an orange...mask?...couldn't see very well, but I assumed it was a mask. Then before I could try and see more a yellow flash was right in front of us and the shadow left. The yellow- blond I realized- male came over and started to say something to the woman that seemed to upset her, because she started crying and _begging_ him for something as she held us closer.

_That voice._ I thought as I recognized it, it was the same one that spoke to me and the other heart for so long. I tried to move my limbs, but _it was so difficult_, which made me frown. Shouldn't I be able to move easily like before?

(_...Before? Before what?_)

After a few more try's I was able to get my arm out of the blanket that was wrapped around me and lifted it towards the blond man. This seemed to catch both of their attention since they stopped talking, a whimper was heard as I tried to touch the blond again. _Ah, wait was that me?_ I thought just as a large hand wrapped around mine.

"...-Mih-...-ruto...-kyuubi." the male said towards the woman who seemed even more upset.

I yawned, and my eyes felt droopy. _why am I so tired?_ I thought while they started to close, _I'll just sleep then, just for a bit, and then I'll ask why the woman seems so distressed_. And the last thing I saw was the blond man leaning over me and kissing my forehead, said something with sadness, before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up again, the other heart was crying again and the aura was disappearing into him. _How strange,_ I thought while the smell of copper- of blood- reached my nose again. It seemed to be coming from the two adults i saw earlier. I saw the red haired woman (_M_ot**he**r) with the blond male (**F**a_t_h**_e_**r) behind her saying something. They seemed to be crying, and the blond reached over and ran his hand over my head, saying something in such a _loving_ and _longing_ tone while the red head did the same to the other heart. _Why does it feel like I won't be seeing these two again?_ I thought with a small frown, an ache made itself known in my chest, and I was severely confused by it.

Then, all of a sudden, they were gone. Leaving me and the other heart alone in the cold.

We were there for only a few minutes I think, then two shadows came and stood over us. They seemed to be debating about me and the other heart because they kept pointing towards us. I stared at them as they debated over us.

"-Only one...-Village...-Jinchuuriki...-Mizukage."

_...Why does Jinchuuriki sound so familiar?_ I thought just as yelling was heard and seemed to cause the two to panic. One of the shadows quickly picked me up as the other did some funny movements with his hands, then we moved. The one carrying me, a man, was cooing at me for some odd reason. _Why is he cooing at me?_ I didn't really care, but, why didn't they pick up the other heart as well? And what were they panicking over? Were they not suppose to be here? And where were the two who talked to me all that time? I yawned again, _hm? _I don't remember being so tired all the time.

….

….

….remember?

Was I suppose to remember something? I didn't have much time to think on it since my eyes drooped close again. I think it was like this for a few day's, the men who picked me up were still running every time I woke up, they would stop every so often to feed me something from a bottle, change me- much to their disgust if going by there masked faces was any indication- and generally making sure I was alright before continuing. Sometimes when I was awake I would stare at the one who was holding me, which seemed to creep him out, since I had nothing to do. Some times I would wake up because of the warm energy flowing through my veins, it felt...weird...yet, like it should be there. _Actually now that I think about it, the two men have the same feeling emitting from them._ I thought while focusing on that. The energy sometimes went towards their leg's when we traveled, I've felt energy before, but this type seems different. Theirs felt dreary, flowy, wet and...grey. It slightly felt like my own, except the color seemed to be an icy-blue. It also felt like I had more of it then the two of them did.

Was that good or bad?

It wasn't until later that the seemingly blue clear sky- I don't understand why it was so _bright_!- turned to a misty sky that became very humid. I smiled at this, this place was a lot more darker then that horrid bright and cheery sky, better then the light. A few minutes later we had stopped for my usual feeding and changing, and as they did this I noticed something shiny on their foreheads with a weird symbol on it. I couldn't see that far, so I discarded trying to see what was on it.

It was pretty boring after that, the lack of sun was lovely, so I didn't really pay attention.

What was interesting was when I was awoken by a familiar dangerous aura coming near me. It wasn't the same one from before, this one seemed weaker and more calmer, but at the moment it seemed frantic and angered. There were other aura's surrounding me, one in particular came over towards me with what seemed like...a jar? But thats where the familiar aura was coming from. I was curious as to what this...female?...was doing as she set the jar next to me before taking out what seemed to be a brush and ink. _She doesn't seem like the other female...like mother._ I thought with a frown, that word...'mother', who was I applying it to? _To the red-haired female who was with me and the other heart._ I reasoned with shock, but that didn't make sense for my mother has been dead for a number of years. _Years? What years?_

Suddenly there was a weird disturbance in my own aura. Startled by this I looked over to see the female was doing something to my stomach, in fact it seems like she was making the aura in the jar go inside of me, which honestly made no sense. It's not like it hurt or anything, it was more like I didn't really like something foreign being introduced to my body. I let out a small whine at the discomfort, other then that I waited for the female to finish. Yet, while she was doing whatever she was doing, I started to hear yelling and snarling inside of my head. Cocking my head to the side at this I wondered where that was coming from, no one in the room seemed to be distressed, so I assumed that I was just imagining it.

I am not sure how long this took, all I know is that the voice had stopped snarling, it seemed resigned to it's fate. All I know is that when it was finished, the female seemed exhausted, a man in robes with a calm face, with long black hair and closed eye's that had this ridiculous hat on came over towards me and stared.

….

….

….

...And kept starring as if he was waiting for something to happen.

As he did another figure came over, another male but he seemed younger then the first. The first thing I noticed about him were those soft pupil-less pink eyes that gazed down at me. The next was the Gray/blond hair and pale skin along with his short height, but he is young so it's understandable. Then the strange weapon attached to his back caught my eye's, it was black and had two hooks, on the larger side there was a flower. I stared, and he stared back.

My attention was brought back towards the older male as he said something to himself, he had a small satisfied smile and I had to wonder why he seemed so accomplished. He then turned towards the pink-eyed male, saying something quickly before turning and leaving.

The male turned back towards me and picked me up without a word, he cradled me to his chest with a sigh and turned to leave. He had laid my head over where his heart was, and I found it soothing, it reminded me of the other heart and with his body heat it just made me more comfortable. _He smell's like copper..._ I thought as I sniffed him. He must have noticed because he hummed. We barely got to the door when a female, a different one from last, came over and said something to the male carrying me. He said something back, and his voice was soft but intimidating.

I liked it.

I liked this male, his aura was calm and a silvery blue, it felt like the dark place.

Then the hands of the female wrapped around my middle and tried to take me from the male. I frowned at this, I didn't like how she smelled. She smelt of dirt and copper as well, but it wasn't as appealing as the males scent. Not to mention she looked frail and weak, she looked nothing like my mother so I do not understand why she was trying to pick me up. So, I clutched to the front of the males clothing and refused to let go. She kept tugging at me, trying to coax me into letting go, but I refused and struggled. The male said something to which the woman responded to in a clip tone, she seemed frustrated and tried to pry my fingers open.

Thankfully the male pushed her aside while wrapping his arm around me, again saying something to the female, before leaving through the door.

* * *

A month.

A month (At least that's how long I think it was...) I have been left inside of a room where only people wearing white masks came in and out to change, feed, and check up on me. The only thing I liked was the aura that was inside of me, it was calming- even if it's chaotic to most- and familiar, and the visit's I get from the male with pink eye's. He never say's much, but he would stare at me and bring me gift's on occasions, just recently he gave me a stuffed turtle with three long tail's and spikes/coral jutting out of it's gray shell. It also had one visible red eye, jagged spikes that looked like a mouth covering the other half of it's face, the three tails were stitched to make it look like plates. It had two small arms in front but no back legs, I didn't mind tho, I loved it.

One of the females tried to take it away from me at one point, but I refused to let go of it. I got so angry when she had managed to pry it out of my hold that something hot and dangerous bubbled in my stomach, I don't know what I did, but next thing I knew the female screeched bloody murder and she was impaled by what seemed to be coral.

I was intrigued by this. Where did the coral come from? The guards, that came in to see why she had screamed, seemed to wonder the same thing. The pink-eyed male from before was also inside, I saw him gaze at the dead female before his eyes flickered to the turtle, then to me before strolling forward. He snatched the stuffed animal from her dead clutches, then he turned to me and set it down into my awaiting arms. Smiling I cuddled into it, nuzzling into the fat body that was twice my size, gasps were heard. Looking I saw that the female was gone as was the coral, the pink-eyed male seemed to be looking from the ground to me, something shined in his eyes before it was gone. He then proceeded to pick me up and lay my head over his heart, he always did that when he picked me up, probably seeing that I'm more relaxed when I hear his heart.

"I was wondering when you would start to show signs." the male muttered, one of his hands coming up and petting my hair. He then gave orders to the other men in the room to clean up before taking me walking out with me. Sadly, we never went outside.

Oh well, at least I got to be with the pink eyed male, so it wasn't all bad.

Although, I am wondering when I can go outside.


	2. Yagura-nii

Chapter 2: It's a turtle...

**Age: 2**

Yagura- my caretaker- had started to train me under the mizukage's orders when they found out I was smarter then how they were treating me, but because I wasen't able to walk at the time, Yagura put off any sort of training and taught me how before anything else. Once I was stab;e enough to walk without needing help, he slowly started to teach me hand seal's, fixing my clumsy finger's when necessary. I would have to repeat them over and over, going faster as I went until I was decent enough.

After that, he had started to tell me about Jutsu's...

Something about that word seemed familiar. And once I had heard that word, a memory I don't think was mine entered my mind.

* * *

"_Cooool~!" a young boy cooed as he sat on a giant plush couch, his blue eye's were trained on the giant T.V., taking in everything that was happening. He had been watching the same show for as long as the being had known him. The boy then looked at the other in the room when he saw one of the characters shoot something from their mouth. "Neh! Neh! Alice, can you do that?" he asked, pointing at the screen where a blue man that resembled a shark spit out water that also resembled a shark. "Can you do a Jutsu like he did?"_

_ "...Do you wish it of me, master?" 'Alice' asked, lavender eye's tearing from the screen to the black haired boy._

_ He nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Do it **just** like he did!" he said while pointing at the screen._

_ 'Alice' Hummed, nodding 'her' head, quickly working 'her' hands into the signs 'she' had see on the screen for 'her' master's benefit, took a deep breath and said, **"Suiton: Daik****ōdan no Jutsu!"** The same looking water shark shot out of her mouth, seeming to roar as it swam across the room, before destroying one of the wall's of the spacious room. The boy was delighted as he cheered at being able to see one of the thing's he liked most. The boy jumped over the couch, ran to 'Alice' and hugged 'her' around the waist tightly._

_ "THAT WAS SO **COOL**, ALICE!" he exclaimed._

"_Was it to your liking, Young master?" 'She' questioned, running 'her' hand through his short hair as he nodded._

* * *

When I had came to again, Yagura-nii was kneeling in front of me, a concerned expression on his face, as his eyes searched my own. We had to stop training for the rest of the day after that.

The upside was that he let me listen to his heart-beat, and he even complied when I asked him to play with me and Muncher's (my stuffed turtle) for a bit.

It was a week or two later that he had me run through thing's called Kata's with a sword, he said that I would actually fight with the sword when he thought I was ready and he would teach me until he found someone better for the job, since he used a Bō to fight. He had offered to teach me how to fight like he did, but I decided to go with the sword after hearing about The Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and that I one day wanted to use Kubikiribōchō. He looked faintly amused at that, and I didn't understand why he found it funny even when I heard him mutter 'I can't wait to tell him about this'.

Sometimes Yagura-nii was weird.

It was also around this time that he thought it necessary to teach me how to read and write. I didn't understand why I needed those skills, what did reading and writing have to do with killing people? When I asked, all he responded with was:

'You will thank me one day for this'.

I decided to drop it after that, he was going out of his way to teach me something he didn't need to, so I put up with all the writing drill's he gave me. I even put up with the occasional swat of the hand if I did something wrong.

* * *

It was another day of training when something weird happened, Yagura-nii had worked me into the ground since he was going to be on a mission in a few day's, thus he won't be able to over see my training for a while. He didn't trust some of the people that were assigned to me when he's gone, I think it was because I had told him about how a lady seemed _far_ to interested in me once, and tried to give me some funny smelling candy.

I never did see her again.

Anyway, I was getting ready for bed, eager for the next day to come so I can spend more time to with Yagura-nii, when I heard something.

I paused in pulling the sheets over me, quickly turning the lights back on and looking around for what made that strange growl. When I didn't see anything, I grew confused, I was sure I heard a growl. _Maybe it was my imagination? _I had thought, briefly looking towards Muncher and entertained the thought that he had done that. I shrugged, turned off the lights and went to sleep, clutching my strange turtle.

….Yet...When I had 'opened' my eyes, I found that I was floating in a world of water. Sea creatures that I've seen in books of all kinds swam around me, some looked very dangerous, others weird as hell. There were towers of coral scattered around, housing the fish, their vibrant colors hypnotizing to watch as the sunlight hit them through the water.

And it was beautiful.

But, what caught my attention, was the giant coral looking _cage_ at the bottom of this vast ocean. The fish seemed to avoid it, and the area had an air of danger. So, naturally, I was drawn to it, swimming towards the giant cage to see what it held inside. As I got closer I could see strange writing scrawled across the cage, branching out into the sea floor.

I was so close, I saw something large was stirring inside. The familiar tendrils of red leaking from there. A low growl, a familiar growl from when that woman painted something onto me...

And thats when I saw it. A large red ringed eye peering out from the darkness-

**(**T**he**Re_**d**_T**e**ndri**lsF**el**tSo**_oo__**o**_**Go**o_**od**_~**!**!_!)_

* * *

The ceiling I became antiquated with suddenly came into my vision. I blinked, once, twice, then sat up in my bed.

_...What was that?_ I thought with a small yawn, looking around and wondering if it was still night or not. There were no windows in my room, I would like to think it was for some weird reason that Yagura-nii had. But, I'm pretty sure it was because I wasn't allowed to see the outside world yet, not until the Mizukage thought I could handle it. _Why wouldn't I be able to handle it right now?_ I thought, It wasn't until my room door opened and Yagura-nii walked in turning on the lights and blinding me, that I realized that it was morning. So, hurrying out of my bed, I got dressed for training.

"Hn...you are usually dressed by now, Shiki." he hummed out, waiting for me to finish putting on my shirt.

Ah yes, _Shiki_. For the longest time I didn't have a name, people usually refereed to me as 'it', or 'that baby' or even 'the Jinchuuriki'. Yagura had gotten tired of not having a solid name to call me by, so, he had named me a year ago back.

_ Four seasons...Or was it 'Demon corpse'?_ I thought to myself as I pondered my name, I don't remember what my name meant when he explained it to me, I was just ecstatic that someone had _named_ me.

Once finished, I scampered after him, following him the best I could with my short legs to the training room. The moment I could walk he didn't pick me up as much anymore, and he rarely gave me gifts now unless it was a special occasion. Sometimes he would pat my head if I did a good job, other times he would give a small backhanded compliment, and it was only when I was exhausted and couldn't move that he'd pick me up and let me listen to his heart.

….That...was another thing about Yagura. He was the only one who ever came _near_ me. Ever. Everyone in this building that I crossed had different expressions and their aura's were different when they see me. Some seemed to fear me, others are disgusted, and a mass majority seems to hate me for some odd reason.

I admit, that it was kind of hurtful when they stared at me like that when I hadn't done anything to them, and I thought about asking Yagura about it, but he didn't seem concerned about it. He would usually ignore it and start to usher me forward faster, away from the other people.

Once we arrived in the training room, he immediately had me warm up by running around the parameter of the room, doing push-up's, and stretching. All the while, I was thinking about that place, the massive sea, and most of all the red eye. I want to go back and look at it some more, was it friendly? Why was it in my dream? Why was it in a cage made of coral?

"Shiki." he called out, making me pause in my attempt to touch my toes, I'm so close!

"Yes, Nii-sama?" I asked, watching him since he always seemed to get this look when I called him this. He beckoned me over, I blinked before straightening up and scurrying over to see what he wanted from me. He crouched down, and surprised me by putting his hand on my forehead. What was he doing? "...Nii-sama?"

He pursed his lips, his brows furrowing slightly, before resting both hands on my shoulders. "...You're distracted...Whats wrong?"

"...I...just had a weird dream..." I muttered, looking down to the ground. I didn't want Yagura to worry about me, he already has to deal with staying inside the majority of the day since I couldn't go outside.

"A weird dream?" he asked, I nodded and he hummed. "Tell me about it as you finish your exercise, I read somewhere that talking about such things can help." he said, turning me around and lightly shoving me back to my spot. I nodded and scampered over, quickly going back to stretching as I thought about that dream...But first...

"...Talk about it? Where did you hear about such a sappy thing?" I questioned bewildered. As far as I knew, my village wouldn't have a book about such things, mostly because people here were pretty blood thirsty (according to Yagura-nii). I saw him shrug as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him as he watched me.

"Some book Kisame got when he went to Konoha for some reason or other last year." he said, "He said that it would help when he heard that I was to take care of a child..." he frowned at this, his pink eye's narrowing. "As if _I_ can't take care of a child." he muttered with a scoff.

"Oh..." I said, that made sense, of course the Konoha people would write something like that. "Okay, uhm...Well, I woke up in water, a large body of water that I'm pretty sure was the sea. There were different kinds of fish everywhere, some of them looked weird, and some were from the picture book you showed me once." I pursed my lip's, trying to remember everything I could, "...There were towers of coral scattered everywhere, it was really pretty..." I trailed off, thinking of the coral I saw and how the light's shined down on them, only to snap out of it when Yagura raised a brow at my comment. "A-Ah, anyway, it was then that I noticed this big cage thingy at the bottom of the ocean, so I swam towards it. And when I got closer, I noticed this weird writing all over it, some of it made sense, but the rest of it I couldn't read."

"Weird writing?" he asked curiously, I nodded and he looked thoughtfully at me. He then dug into his holster and took out this long piece of paper. He walked towards me, knelt down, and showed me it. "like this?"

When I looked my eyebrows shot up, it was the strange looking writing I saw, but this one was slightly easier to read. "Yeah," I nodded, taking the paper and looking it over carefully. "...Why does it have the word, 'Explosion' and 'Detention' on it when the other had 'Contain' and 'Seal' in it?" I questioned. When I didn't get an answer I looked up to see Yagura staring at me, he was doing that thing when he got an idea and started to puzzled it out. His eyes would glaze over, he won't blink, and his sense's are heightened so he won't be caught off guard. Tilting my head to the side, so I would know when he was finished since his eyes would move to readjust to where my eye's were, I stared at him. "Yagura-nii?" I called, he hummed, his eye's till a little glazed over. "Are you okay?"

"Hm, just fine." he said, slowly he dragged his eyes to meet mine. "Continue."

Nodding, I told him the rest. "Right, so when I was done with looking at the weird words, I looked inside and saw something really big. I couldn't get a really good look because it was dark, but then it moved and a giant red ringed eye stared out at me...Then I woke up." I finished. I had finished my stretching, so now I waited for Yagura to tell me what to do. Said person was thinking again, but this time his eye's were trained on me and clear. His lip's twitched into a small smile for a second before it was gone.

"...I see, well I shouldn't be surprised that you could read what the seal said, or at least part of it." he finally said, standing up straight and walking over to one of the rackets containing wooden swords of different shapes and sizes, he grabbed one and tossed it over towards me. "You _are_ an Uzumaki." he then unlatched his Bō and got into his stance, I did as well and waited.

"...'Uzumaki'?" I questioned, running at him and swinging my sword at him, only for him to block it and and retaliate. "What's an 'Uzumaki'...?" why did that name sound familiar?

He tapped the side of my head, hard enough to send me stumbling over. "They were a clan that specialized in a certain ninja art," he started to explain, easily sidestepping me and tripping me with one of his hooks. "You could tell who was an Uzumaki by their red hair, massive chakra storage, fast healing properties, boisterous personality, temper, and the ability to use chakra chains." he listed, he jabbed me in the stomach as he spun around and deflected my strike. He studied me as I landed on the ground, panting, before bending over and picking me up by the scruff of my shirt. "You have the red hair, and you have the massive chakra reserves, and your healing time seems to be just like theirs, but you don't seem to have their personality or temper, and we won't know if you can use chakra chains until we start on using chakra." he sighed, waiting for me to get up and take a stance again. "Again."

So, I sprinted around him before leaping for a strike, raising my sword high in the air and nicking his scarf, before I was kicked in the gut and sent towards one of the walls. _Shit, that really hurts~!_ I thought, trying not to throw up. I shook my head and got back up, "Yagura-nii?" I called out, thinking on how to attack him.

"Hn?" he responded, blocking me swing with his Bō, and tilting his head when I tried to kick it.

"What does me being able to read those things, have to do with being an Uzumaki?"

"Ah, well, The ninja art that they were famous for was Fūinjutsu, Sealing Technique. The weird writing that you can somewhat read is Fūinjutsu..." he trailed off, a thought seeming to come to him as he tilted his head.

"Nii-sama?"

"Do you want to learn it?"

I paused in raising my sword, blinking at the question presented to me. But, before I could answer, he kicked me down from behind.

"Don't let your guard down, Shiki. That could get you killed." he scolded.

I apologized, deciding to sit up and think on his offer. I heard him sigh before sitting down next to me, no doubt realizing that I wasn't going to move for some time. "...So...If I want to learn it, then will another Uzumaki come and teach me?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The Uzumaki homeland was destroyed years ago, people feared them and what they could do, and the last living Uzumaki I last heard of died a few years ago." he answered, making me confused on how I was going to learn it if an Uzumaki wasn't there to teach me. He seemed to have picked up on my confusion, because he lifted his hands and ruffled my hair. "We have our own ninja here who can use Fūinjutsu, granted she is not a master and only knows the basics, but she is the best we have. You may learn more from the book's she has then herself, apparently Uzumaki's have this uncanny ability to understand Fūinjutsu better then anyone." he blinked, thinking about what he said, "...Almost like a kekkai-genkai..." he muttered.

"Oh." I said, shifting in my spot, before nodding.

"Although...I am wondering how it was that you met the sanbi so quickly. It usually takes time for that t happen...She must have done a bad job at sealing it." he said, muttering towards the end. I furrowed my brows at him.

"Sanbi?"

"...Yes." he sighed out, turning his whole body so he was facing me, I did the same, "The Sanbi is what's know as a Bijū, a demon with immense chakra that could level our whole village along with the continent if it wanted to. There are nine Bijū in all, and they were all created by the sage of six path's- I will tell you his story later on." he said when I was opening my mouth to ask him about the sage. "The Bijū are all named by the number of tails they have, the more tails they have the stronger they are, our village has two of those nine. The Sanbi and the Rokubi, they were given to use long ago as a sign of peace, but now they are used for weapons by being sealed inside of people. Those people are called Jinchūriki's, and they are the containers of the Bijū's."

"...But..." I started, things started to click into place as I thought about what he just told me, both of why I saw the Bijū, and why this was sounding so **familiar**. "If...I can see the sanbi...Then does that mean...?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, his own hardening as I stared. "Because you are the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi."

"_Hey! Alice? Do you have things like the Bijū in your own world?" the boy asked, pointing at the screen as a giant fox with nine tails destroyed a village._

"...Yagura-nii?" I asked as the memory played.

"Yes?"

_'Alice' watched the show, sitting next to 'her' master, while running a hand through his hair. A blond boy with whiskers was running through the forest with a giant scroll on his back, "I wish I could do that." the boy whispered, watching as another ninja tried to talk to the blond character. "It would be sooo cool to be a ninja of Konoha!"_

"Whats the name of our village?" I asked, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

"_You know what, Alice?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I think they should have showed more about the other villages." he said, "I want to know how Suna-nin think, or when it was that Utakata became the Jinchūriki for the Rokubi, even a small history on kumo would be cool." he sighed. He then turned to 'Alice', "Neh, Alice? If you could be in any hidden village, which would go be in?"_

"Kirigakure." he said with a raised brow, wondering why I even asked such a thing.

"_Kirkigakure." 'she' answered._

"_Eh? Why?" he asked._

"_Because they don't really condemn killing, and that would make it easier for a being like myself to eat."_

(**Bl**o_o_d_**yVi**_llag**e**H**i**d_de_nInt_**h**_**eM**ist-)

"_young master? Are you watching that show again?"_

(_**M**_in_a__**t**_**o**N**ami**kaz_e-_)

"_What? I love watching Na-"_

(_Kus__**hi**_**n**aU**zu**_**ma**__ki_Co_**n**__ta_i_**n**_er_O__**fTh**_**eKyubi**-)

_"But It is bed time, you can watch the rest of _-to tomorrow."_

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump**

**Ba-Dump...Ba-dump...**

"_It must be lonely, why didn't anyone try and be his friend?"_

(_B__**e**_**li**ev**eI**_t-_)

"_Humans fear what they do not understand, master."_

…**.Ba-Dump...**

(**Th**_e_**O**_**t**__h_erH**E**A_R_T-)

"_But Naruto didn't do anything!"_

(**N**_**A**_**R**UT_**O**__UZ_UM**A**K_**I-**_)

"_Alice! You missed it! They just revealed-"_

"Shiki?"

"_-That the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura,-"_

"Shiki!"

"_Wasn't actually a bad person! He was being controlled by Obito! Who would have thought?"_

(_M__**i**_zu**k**_**a**__g_e_Ya_g**u**_**r**_**aS**_**h**_ari_n__**g**_**a**n-)

_**O**_B_IT_O **U**CH**I**_**H**__A_

(**De**a_d__**DE**_**A**D**dea**_**Dd**_**EA**dD**e**_**ad**_**e**_**DdE**__A_d**dE**aD-)

Everything made sense, the Bijū, Mizukage, the ninja's, why people seemed to fear me, why I was being trained. _This is that ninja show Naruto_. I thought in shock, remembering some thing's...

Like how I was suppose to be _dead_.

(**W**_hy_**?Y**o_usa_id?Y**o**u_**Lo**_v**e**_dM_e-_**!)**_

Something bubbled around and inside of me, It felt like the red tendrils, and before it could grow I heard a curse, brief pain, then the world around me went black.

* * *

When I opened my eye's again, I was in the world of water. In front of me was the cage, the sanbi was staring at me with it's red eye.

**"...It's you again..." **he grumbled, his voice sounded gravely. I blinked, tilting my head to the side, before swimming closer to get a good look at him. **"...Nani?"**

"Muncher's?" I questioned.

**"Nh?"**

"You look like my stuffed turtle, Muncher's." I explained. He looked exactly like him, his shell was the same with spikes jutting out of it, he even had the one eye and the three long tails behind him. He didn't look dangerous, but then, Yagura-nii didn't look dangerous either, I know he is. "...My names Shiki." I introduced myself, putting my hand on one of the bars. "Whats your name?"

The sanbi stared at me, he seemed to be observing me and looking into my soul. He grunted, coming closer to the bars, one of his tails coming around his body and brushing against my hand, seeming to try and test something before pulling back.

**"...Isobu."**


	3. Utakata

Just going to say this now:

1) Yes, I am aware that Yagura was already Mizukage by the time Naruto was born. But this story is going to be AU-ish, and seeing as it is as such, I'm going to use that for Shiki's and Yagura's relationship.

2) Yagura will be 30 by the time cannon comes around, so right about now he's around 20-ish.

3) Yes, Naruto will be a little smarter then in the manga/anime, and yes, he will also have the Kekkai-Genkai along with some other skill he inherited from Minato and Kushina, just like Shiki.

4) Utakata might be a love interest.

5) There might be other love interest's, I just don't know who else to put him with.

6) There might be a poll about the love interest's...

7) I'm thinking of making Naruto focus on trapping skills...

That's all for now, thanks for the support and comments, and I'm thinking of making a Bleach SI-Oc story. Or another Naruto one, but not until I'm like halfway through this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Utakata.

**Age: 3**

Isobu was an interesting turtle to talk to.

He was ancient, and told me things I have never heard of before. He told me the story of the sage of six paths, it was different then what Yagura told me, but I think it was because Isobu had actually known the sage, unlike everyone else. He had also started to help me with controlling my chakra when Yagura deemed me ready enough for light exercise's. He had loads of knowledge because of how long he's lived, he taught me when I slept since it was the only time I could visit him without anyone noticing.

At first, he didn't really seem interested in me, sure he got that look when he stared, but it wasn't enough for him to start a conversation with me. It took me three weeks until he got comfortable enough to speak to me freely, even if he did only use short sentences. During the fourth week, he started to ask me questions, the first being was how old was I actually. Because, apparently, he could sense that my soul was...Old.

And that it didn't really belong in this world.

That it was almost like a Bijū, but not.

I told him, it's not like he _wasn't_ going to believe me- I'm pretty sure he's lived long enough to be use to weird things- I told him about how I was sure I died, but I don't remember how, only that I remember this boy-

(_**M**_yS_**w**__e_**E**t_l_**i**_Tl_tE**B**_**o**__y_**-)**

\- that use to watch a show called 'Naruto'. Isobu didn't exactly seem pleased to know that his world was fake from where I came from, but he didn't look surprised. When I asked, he responded with:

**"Jiji knew things that no one should have, he explained to me and my siblings once about the possibility's of other dimension, along with other time-lines with events that could have happened, but didn't."**

Interesting.

Currently, I was working on a seal for Yagura. After a few months of knowing each other during that year, Isobu had looked into my memories, he saw the form of a giant red nine-tailed fox-

(**Th**_**ere**_**dT**e_**n**_**D**Ri_l__**l**_**SF**_ee_**LSo**_g_**O**o_**D-**_**!**!**)**

And a man with blond hair, blue eye's looking down at something with tears in his eyes, and blood from his mouth. Next to the man was a red-head, long hair, pale, seemed in pain, with blues eyes as she cried, also with blood coming from her mouth. She had been petting something beside me.

_"T-Take care...of y-your bro-...brother, M-Miharu." he had stuttered._

I wonder who Miharu was.

Isobu kept digging in deeper, the familiar dark place came to view and I relaxed. He had trouble with something, grumbling that these memories were locked and he couldn't open them without damaging my mind, or how some of theme were damaged beyond repair and I would no longer have the knowledge those possessed. So, he skipped those, and skimmed through memory's.

He briefly paused and watched the memory of a male with long brown hair swept back, warm brown eyes, and wearing a formal brown kimono sat on a rooftop staring at the night sky. The memory- like most of them- was in first person, and I was certain I didn't know this man. The man glanced over, a small worried frown dawning his face, lifting his hand and seeming to be petting something.

"_Are you alright? Tobirama told me what happened, and I know our medics were able to get to you in time, but I want to make sure."_

"_I'm fine, Nii-sama. I was just...distracted by something an Uchiha did. Nothing to fret about."_

"_Well, alright, as long as you're safe. I'm just worried, I don't want to lose you like we did with Itama..."_

"_Not to fret Ha-nii-sama! I had To-nii with me, you have nothing to fear!"_

I felt like I should have known who that was, but I am horrible when it came to putting names and faces together. Isobu had chuckled, a small 'interesting' leaving his lips as he scanned through more, stopping at ones where he saw that same brown haired man, along with an albino and grumpy looking black haired man, until he found the memories of the boy watching Naruto. He spent the rest of the day watching these ones. I had tuned out since Yagura-nii decided to play with me that day, Isobu wanted to know what could happen to him, what _would_ have happened to him if he was not placed in _me_. So I let him.

He didn't like what he saw so far. One reason being because there wasn't anything about him, only about 'Kurama's stupid gaki'.

This happened for a few day's until he watched all he could.

Still didn't like what he saw.

The second reason being that there was going to be a fourth shinobi war, instigated by some man named Madara. But it wasn't the war that Isobu talked to me about that had me frowning, or the fact that plenty of people died and I never did reach the ending of said war (I seemed to have stopped when the 'Naruto' fellow was dumbfounded when he used a massive reverse sexy jutsu and it worked).

No, what made me mad was the fact that Yagura apparently died, and then someone was using his corpse to fight. They were _defiling_ him! When Isobu showed me the memory, I saw red.

His eye's weren't the same soft pink one's that were directed at me, instead it looked like one was a sharingan and the other was the rinnegan, that bastard tore out yagura's eyes! He didn't seem to have free will either!

Isobu was mad because he and his siblings were being controlled like puppets. He didn't want to end up like that, so he resolved in toughening me up so I could fight off those akatsuki bunch.

But first things first, saving Yagura. In my memories there was mention of Yagura-nii becoming the next Mizukage, and later on some people revolted against him and somehow killed him. That lead me and Isobu to think of ways so we could prevent that. We knew he was being controlled by a guy named Obito, thus it wasn't Yagura who did all those things, so he didn't deserve to die!

Isobu was the one who mentioned that we needed a way to get to Yagura-nii fast, just in case we were far away from him, or just a way so we knew when he was in danger. Somehow, that lead to Isobu suggesting to using Fūinjutsu, he said that he lived long enough to know a few things on the subject, but that he never had a need to use his knowledge before.

"...This seems...Wrong..." I said as I looked down at the seal I copied from my memories. Isobu said it was made by 'The yellow flash of Konoha' during the last war, and that he recognized it when he was flipping through my memories. It was suppose to allow the user to teleport from point A to point B. The creator- Minato Namikaze- put his technique on dozens of kunais, then threw them into the battle field and teleporting from one spot to another. He was a very feared opponent, causing him to be an S-ranked in the bingo books. Kirigakure didn't have an actual copy of the kunai, because the Fūinjutsu would have been triggered to detonate if someone other then the user himself touched it, so I had to rely on the show and manga to study it and see of I could use it.

**"It's because it's not yours." **Isobu commented, making me blink and tilt my head to the side.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I questioned.

**"From what I gathered, each Fūinjutsu specialist has their own style of sealing making. They have their own code when they put these together, it is like a- what is it called?...The thing from your last life that let you read the manga on a screen, and you have to tune it a certain way for it to do certain tasks..."**

"A computer?"

**"Yes, that! It is like a computer program. You must make your own code that you understand, it is why you cannot completely read this seal."** he said. I furrowed my brows, crossing my arms and starring down at the seal.

"So, because I don't have the 'Key', I can't understand the whole thing?" he hummed in confirmation. "...But I can still use what I can read to make it again." I stated, "I'm not going to use exactly as it is, after all you did just say I had to make my own, but it does make a good example of what I could put in." I muttered. "...Question!"

**"Nh?"**

"Yagura-nii said that me being an Uzumaki means that I can understand this better then anyone else, and when he showed me the explosion note for the first time he seemed surprised that I could read it, does that mean no one else can read it?" because if so, then how the hell do they know what each tag does?

**"Normally shinobi can tell what a seal does by the kanji they use as an anchor, like for explosive tag's, they have the kanji for 'Explosion' in the middle of it with Fūinjutsu branching out to give it more in-depth purpose." **was all he said.

"...I thought you didn't know much about Fūinjutsu." I accused, I heard him sigh.

**"I don't, I read the book."** he deadpaned. I blinked, that was in the book? He groaned, I could just tell what he was thinking about me at the moment. **"Shiki, didn't you read the book?"**

"..." I stared at the mentioned book, it was small and lying near the wall to my room since it was for beginners, I skimmed through it and got bored, so I tossed it aside and reached for more advanced books instead. "...I skimmed it...?"

…

…

**"Shiki. Read the book."** he said before a yawn resounded in my head, making me yawn as well.

"Ah, Isobu~ you're making me sleepy..." I mumbled, feeling my eyes droop. He did warn me about this, that Jinchūriki's were influenced by the Bijū that is sealed into them by one way or another, some gain physical feature from their Bijū, while others gain a personality trait from them, some gain both. I gained laziness from him, well actually it was more the urge to sleep as much as I could, he said I was being influenced more since he and I actually interacted, unlike his previous vessels.

Yagura-nii was actually amused that I fell asleep in the middle of training once. I face planted the floor out of no where.

Isobu had laughed and vowed to dangle it over my head for as long as I lived.

"...Well, I guess I can start on this later." I muttered, before my eyes drooped and I was dead to the world.

* * *

**-Skip...-**

* * *

It was two month later that Yagura-nii finally found someone to teach me more advanced techniques in kenjutsu.

Momochi Zabuza looked really weird when he wasn't wearing what he did in my memories, and instead wore the stander gray jounin vest and regular ninja pants.

At least he still had his sword.

"...So, this is the sanbi Jinchūriki?" he grunted, looking me up and down. He didn't really seem impressed, not that I blame him since I was wearing a shirt too big for me that it looked like a dress instead, and the ninja pants didn't exactly reassure him. He crouched down, picked me up by the scruff of my shit so we were eye to eye. "Doesn't look like much." he muttered.

I cocked my head to the side, looking over to Yagura-nii- who was leaning against the entrance- in question.

"Zabuza, put shiki down." Yagura said, a small sigh in his tone as he came over and plucked me out of zabuza's clutches. He then set me down, before walking back to his spot to watch.

"Keh, fine. But you own me Yagura, your lucky I have nothing to do for a while." he said, clutching his sword -that might as well just be called a cleaver- and got into a ready stance. He threw an actual sword at me, I caught it and stared at him.

_He isn't..._

"Get ready, brat, because I'm going to come at you with all I got."

_**He is. **_Isobu said, amusement in his voice.

And before I could do anything he disappeared, then reappeared behind me, swinging his sword with the intent to cleave my head off. I dodge as my instincts screamed at me to do, then roll away before being kicked into the wall.

Zabuza laughed as he walked over towards me, he stopped a few feet away and looked towards Yagura-nii. "Alright, I see what you meant earlier, the brat has good instincts. A deals a deal, I'll take the brat on as my apprentice." he said, making me snapped my head up towards him.

_WHAT_. I thought, before looking over at Yagura-nii in confusion as to what he was talking about. Yagura calmly walked over, stopped in front of me, and pointed towards zabuza.

"Shiki, surely you remember me telling you that I was only teaching you until I found someone fitting to teach you kenjutsu." he stated as I got up. I do, in fact, remember him saying that but I don't like it. Yagura seemed to have seen the frown, because he cocked his head to the side. "what is it?"

"Will it make nii-sama happy if I do this?" I questioned, ignoring zabuza's bewildered 'Nii-sama?' remark towards Yagura-nii. He stared down at me for a bit, his pink eyes on my own blue ones, before shrugging.

"I would have been happier if you let me teach you how to use a Bō-staff to fight, I suppose I can always teach you it as a secondary, but if you manage to learn everything from one of the seven swordsmen then I would be proud." he stated.

I immediately nodded, "Alright, I'll do it." If it made Yagura-nii proud, then I would do it.

* * *

Training with zabuza was, surprisingly, fun. He pushed me to my limit everyday, and even further once I've reached it since I had very quick healing property's because of Isobu and my Uzumaki blood. I wasn't sure if he was amused by my random sleeping attacks, or annoyed to the point where he decided to up my training for that day just for falling asleep, either way, it happens from time to time. I would not only train in the art of kenjutsu, but Zabuza also saw fit in fine tuning my own unique taijutsu fighting style, along with pain endurance, where the fatal spots were located and the quickest way get to them, along with using the senses to fight by not using my eyes. He was also going to teach me how to use my aura to intimidate people, along with how to use it to fight, he said that he would love to see what the chaotic chakra of a Bijū would do to an opponent and resolved to get me to fight someone as soon as possible so he could see. All that went from five a.m. to twelve in the afternoon.

I'd have a small break between switching to nii-sama to bath since Yagura-nii didn't want to smell sweat as he taught me mathematics, kanji, katakana, science, the Bō-staff (He was apparently serious about teaching me that), Kirigakure history, how to dispel genjutsu and identifying if I was placed in one, ninjutsu, and finally the importance of never disobeying an order given to me by _him_. That lasted from one pm to eight at night, then I would be able to eat and be given free time until ten before lights out.

That last one was...a strange one, I admit. Because wasn't the kage the highest authority figure in a hidden village? And shouldn't it be the importance of me listening to the _kage_? I decided not to question nii-sama, Yagura knew what was best. Not like I have any attachment to the kage, I haven't seen the man since I had woken up in that room three years ago, if anything I'm more likely to kill the mizukage if Yagura-nii asked it of me, because I love Yagura more then anything in the world.

(_**O**_n**L**_y_Y**a**_gU_R**aCA**rE**shEL**o_**v**_E**Sm**_e_**-**_**)**_

Anything for Yagura.

During those two hours of free time, Isobu and I would study the books we got from that Fūinjutsu woman, thinking up way to improve Minato's seal for us to use. Isobu also suggested for me to study barrier seals and sealing techniques to balance out my offensive attacks. I had a feeling he was slightly worried for our safety since the Akatsuki would be after us in the future, and he wanted to have a way to defend against attacks.

Because since no one in the organization knew Fūinjutsu- as far as we knew- we would have a better chance of defeating/escaping them if we had a barrier to either get behind, or trap them inside.

Once it was light's out, Isobu would drag me into my mind scape and have me study the seal around his cage, we were hoping that I could undo it and let him have free roam around my mind. The only reason it was there was to prevent Isobu from taking over the host, and Isobu admitted that he would have no benefit of taking me over since I had the possibility of stopping the Jubi from rising again. After that, he would see how much of his demonic chakra I could handle, it would give him an idea on how far I could transform without going insane. I tried it out once when I was awake, and I could cloak myself in a bubbly like chakra- it vaguely took the shape of Isobu- and sprout a second bubbly tail, but that was as far as I could go. And even then it would only last an hour with one tail, even less with two, before passing out.

For the next few month's that was my routine, train all day with Yagura and Zabuza, sometimes I would get a small break with Yagura and was allowed to play with my turtle munchers.

The mizukage had only called for me twice, both times to see how I was progressing, before being sent back to continue.

* * *

**Age: 4**

I was currently playing in my room, Yagura-nii gave me the day off since zabuza was out on a mission, having fun blowing small building's up with the small explosion tags I had made.

Four years since I've woken up in this place, and I've started to forget what the outside world looks like. I don't really remember what grass felt like, or how blue the sky was, even the feeling of rain- which I imagine is like taking a shower. Every route I take to get from one place to another is planned out for me, and I must take them, and those routes never pass a window.

Yagura said that I'll be able to go outside when the mizukage deems me able enough.

It was when I made munchers knock over another 'tower', that the door to my room opened. Now, normally I wouldn't have looked up to see who came in since it's usually only zabuza or Yagura-nii who comes to my room, but this time something caught my attention.

I felt the red tendrils leaking from someone other then myself and Isobu. So, I turned around and saw it was my nii-sama, along with someone else beside him.

"Shiki, this is Utakata." Yagura-nii introduced, gesturing to the boy standing next to him. Utakata had brown hair that reached his chin and parted to the right, sharp honey colored eye's, he had a lazy look about him, and wearing an ankle length gray yukata with a hint of blue. He was also carrying a small little pipe thing with him, and I was curious as to what that was about. _...A weapon?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side and observing the teenager. It was then that I noticed the headband on his forehead. _He's a ninja._

_**It's Saiken's Gaki.**_ Isobu muttered.

Yagura then turned to the thirteen year old, "Utakata, this is Shiki, the Sanbi Jinchūriki." He then waved me over, ignoring the surprised look Utakata sent him when he introduced me. I immediately got up and went over towards Yagura, waited as he crouched down so we were eye level with each other. "Shiki, I'm going to be gone for a few day's on a mission, I brought Utakata here so you wouldn't get lonely. He's like you, having a Bijū sealed into him, as the second Jinchūriki the village has. Now, I've instructed that _only_ Utakata is to bring you food and accompany you to the training room. If anyone other then Utakata brings you food, then take care of them for they are probably people who want to take you from me-"

At those words I bristled. I won't ever leave Yagura.

"-so try to get rid of them." he finished, patting my head to calm me down. I nodded, telling him I understood as he straightened up.

"Nii-sama?" I asked, getting a hum. "When will you be back?"

He smiled, a small chuckle at my question. "Don't worry, it won't be long. I'll probably be back by the end of next week, earlier if things go well."

And with that, he gave me one final pat and left the room to do his mission, leaving me here with Utakata. It was silent at we stared at each other, I- personally- already liked him. He had red tendrils seeping out of him, and he smelled nice.

"...What is that?" I questioned, pointing to the pipe thing I saw him carry. He looked at the pipe, kneeling down to show me.

"My pipe." he said calmly.

"...you can smoke?"

He shook his head, "It's not for smoking," he said before bringing it to his mouth. "Here, I'll show you what it's for." he then took a breath and blew. I watched as circles came out of the opening, they were transparent but also had a hint of color to them. I felt my eye's widen as I watched them, they turned different colors when the light hit, and it reminded me of my mind scape where the light streaming through the water changed colors.

"Wow." I whispered, reaching out and touching one, only for it to disappear when I did. What the hell?

_**That's what happens when you touch bubbles.**_ Isobu informed me, amused.

_Shouldn't I know that then?_ I wondered.

_**That information was probably in one of your damaged or locked memories.**_ He informed. That...made sense I guess?

"First time seeing bubbles?" Utakata questioned with a raised brow, I nodded my head while watching the bubbles float. He hummed, looking around my room and seemed confused when he looked at the walls. "There's no windows in here..." he muttered lowly, but I heard him.

"I'm not allowed to see the outside yet." I said, deciding to go back and destroying the 'town' I made from blocks. I sat back down and started to knock down towers, "Yagura-nii said that maybe soon, I'll be able to see what the outside looks like, but only if I'm a good boy." I explained. I saw him walk over and sit down across from me, his eye's on mucnher's. "This is muncher's, my turtle. He looks a lot like Isobu though..."

He jerked, starring at me. "I-Isobu-...The sanbi? You've met the sanbi already?!"

"Hn. He's really lazy, and why are you looking at me like that?" I asked when he stared at me like I grew a tail or something.

I couldn't even do that yet!

…

…

Wait, did I grow the tail? I checked, looking behind me and saw nothing.

Alas.

Utakata seemed interested that I could talk to Isobu. Why? He seems like he can talk to his Bijū. His eye's were glazed over, and he was making faces like he was talking to someone, his tendrils even spiked every so often. I wonder what their talking about. I thought, watching as the teen furrowed his brows in confusion for a brief moment before his impassive face settled. "Neh, is Saiken talking to you?"

Ah, Isobu sighed. Was I not suppose to say that?

Judging by the suspicious glare sent my way, I guess not.


	4. Naruto

Sorry for the, uh wait. some personal business came up that had to be dealt with.

Then there was the fact that Isra just kept bugging me to read Tokyo Ghoul..

...

I love it, but I am just so fucking sad! Dude, that ending...Just...Urg.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bloody play day

Age: **6**

It was strange how fast someones life could end in just a matter of seconds. How someone just couldn't _care_ that they just took a life, because hey, someones emotion's can overrule their logical side and not even feel anything about what just happened.

Just as it did to mine.

They were a threat to Yagura, so why the hell should I feel guilty about gutting this pathetic piece of trash like a pig?

The same went with his little friends that wanted to get rid of Yagura.

I looked around, the moist green grass- yes, _grass_ can you believe it?!-was now covered in such a beautiful colored red. Organs that I've seen in books scattered everywhere, I didn't know who's organs were who's, and I didn't care. The blank eye's- to those who still had theirs- staring up in terror, mouth's agape in silent screams of agony. Their please of mercy still rang in my ear's as they tried to flee, their screams, howls and crying were all drowned out by that one smooth voice, the voice that gave me an order and I would fulfill with everything I had.

"_Shiki, **eliminate** them, **no** mercy."_

Their fates were sealed from that moment on.

My first day in the outside world, and it was the first time I have ever killed someone.

Today was one of the rare day's that I got to be with Yagura-nii all day, and as a treat for my progress in training _he_ had decided I was ready to go _outside._ Yes, it was for training- water walking and underwater combat training to be exact- but it was _outside_!

The streets had surprisingly few people in them, in the books that I had read they showed pictures of streets full to the brim with people, and I had been dreading trying to move about in such a place.

Should I have been disappointed in the lack of people? Or pleased?

The few I saw looked at me in varied expressions. The ones that don't have such a strong signature of chakra looked from me, to Yagura-nii, and back in bewilderment that he was walking with a child. The one's that were obvious shinobi either had a look of feared, or curled their lips at me in disgust. I ignored them all, only a passing glance, as I fixed my eye's on nii-sama so I would not get lost. I stayed close to his leg, clutching the fabric, and inhaled his scent. He smelled so much nicer then anything else in this place.

When we arrived just outside the village wall's near a fairly wide lake surrounded by trees, he explained to me about what to do so I could water walk, then showed me before telling me to try it. I tried.

I fell, not even a step inside, causing both Yagura-nii and Isobu to laugh a bit.

On the bright side, Isobu told me I could breath underwater without the standard kiri breathing mask, another quirk I got from being his host.

Yagura was so pleased by the news.

It wasn't until late afternoon that I had a good enough grasp to be able to stand and stay atop the water. Yagura-nii immediately said he wanted to see how long I could last on top while fighting, that was when a group of chunin and a few jounin's came out of nowhere and surrounded us. They had tried to order me to stand aside, as I was the Jinchūriki of the _village_, a _weapon_, thus automatically was suppose to follow the order's of my betters. Said something about the _**mizukage**_ ordered Yagura's **death**-

(**Iw**on'**T**_**A**__lL_O**w**_I_T**i**_**W**_oN'T_**aL**__L_o**wiTi**Wo_**n't**_AL_**o**__w_I_**T**_-)

-as he was a 'traitor' to the village, and I had a **_duty _**to get rid of the threat to the village, for the village.

...'_suppose_ _to_'...

Keywords that did not fit in this situation.

I had stared at them. Why the hell were they telling me this, like I gave a damn about what the mizukage said, or about this village that I never really knew about? Yes, I've read the _history_ of it, but that didn't mean I _cared_ about what those words on a page had to say.

Yagura-nii seemed amused by what they were saying, giving a small chuckle, while shaking his head at their stupidity.

_"You obviously don't understand the position you're in right now, do you?"_

He had said.

_"The fact that you think shiki would listen to you is foolish."_

And then, he turned to me with his order. Then, it was like nothing else mattered but to eliminate them.

(**Su**c_**h**_A**p**re_**T**_tyC_ol_Or_o_F**R**e_D_**~)**

I didn't understand why the ninja looked furious, yelling some garbage about my 'betrayal of the village' and the kage.

"_But, I never said I was loyal to the village or the mizukage."_

That was my answer when they kept spouting about my so called betrayal.

"_Yagura-nii is **all** I need. Yagura-nii is the only one I **follow**, he's my **everything**."_

He's the only one I will ever be completely and utterly _loyal_ to.

"Is it as you imagined, shiki?" I heard. I turned, seeing Yagura-nii walking up to me with a small smile on his face. I tilted my head in though, yes, it was everything I imagined, but the joy and excitement was slightly dampened by the attacked.

"Ah..." I nodded, sniffing the air. "But, it smells funny, and not because of the blood funny, but everything smells different then from inside my room...Different from what I imagined." I commented as I stared down a severed head near my foot. Glazed dark brown eye's met my own, I bent down and picked it up, studying it before looking back to Yagura for instructions.

"Shiki," Yagura he said softly, "Good work." he praised, causing my heart to flutter and warmth to spread though my veins. My face also seemed to heat up for some strange reason, I shook my head a bit, trying to get rid of the feeling. I heard the grass crunch, looking up I saw him walking over to me, a raised brow at me in question to which I blinked at, tilting my head in question as I still held the head. He held his hand out, "Give me the head." he said softly.

I stared, before handing it to him, he examined it in disinterest before letting out a small hum. It was then that Utakata appeared before us, he blinked at the mangled bodies around us. "Oh," he mumbled, taking everything in. "What happened here?"

"...Looks like the Mizukage made his move, it's honestly a little later then what I would have expected." he stated. _The mizukage really was trying to get rid of Yagura?_ I thought, a spike of anger washing through me as I glared at the head. I had hoped the guy only said that to be more dramatic, since a lot of people in this village do things in the name of the Mizukage. Yagura seemed to have noticed and chuckled, "It's alright Shiki, there's nothing to get mad about. After all, I'm trying to get rid of uncle as well." he said with a shrug and stood up, head still in his hands.

"Looks like we'll have to rally everyone ahead of schedule." Utakata sighed as he crossed his arms. He looked questionably at the head in Yagura's hands, his answer was a shrug of the shoulders and a pointed finger in my direction. "You know, I'm actually impressed with how many shiki took down." he commented, looking down at the body's. "A few of these were jounin class."

Yagura smirked, putting a hand on top of my head proudly. "That's because my shiki is just that good." he stated. I blushed and felt my heart beat pick up to the point where I thought I was either having a heart attack, or that everyone could hear it. I was reassured by Isobu that no one could, and that no, I was not having a heart attack. "And to think," Yagura stated with a sigh, "that Zabuza is out of the village and is going to miss all the fun." he muttered, a small smirk adoring his face. He was obviously planning on rubbing it in Zabuza's face later when he got back. "Hmp, his fault for deciding to go on the mission early."

"Although, we're lucky that Kisame and the seven swordsmen aren't in village for another month or so." Utakata commented. "It's pretty stupid to send out all of your best defense on some missions to gather money."

"Uncle is so arrogant." Yagura-nii scoffed, rolling his pink eye's, before he glanced down at me. His face scrunching up in though for a moment, before asking, "Shiki, how much of the sanbi chakra can you handle without loosing control?"

"I can go up to the second stage now with all three tails, but not transform into Isobu himself yet. He said I can't do that until my chakra coils develop more." I answered.

"And what about what you were working on, about sprouting one of the sanbi's tail's without transforming?" Utakata asked. Yagura raised a brow at this, silently asking Utakata what he meant. "Ah, well, shiki had an idea a while back about transforming single body parts to that of the bijuu we had for fighting." he explained, "It sounds useful, especially if he can use the sanbi's-"

"Isobu." I corrected.

"-Isobu's," Utakata amended with a smile. "Shell for defense, or sprouting coral from his back to catch enemy's off guard. It would probably also help with his chakra control."

Yagura looked impressed by what he heard. Honestly, Isobu told me about this when he looked into my memories and saw Yagura-nii do it. He decided that it could be useful and, seeing as I was now the his Jinchūriki, that the possibility of such an ability shouldn't go to waste.

I grinned up at them, stepping back a few feet then concentrating on drawing out Isobu's chakra down my spine._ Okay, Isobu, let's show Yagura-nii and Utakata what we can do! _I thought. _Ready?_

_**Nh.**_ He grunted,_** Ready to go, shiki.**_

I closed my eye's, feeling my spine extending and clothes shifting before feeling the familiar weight of the tail. I opened my eye's, looking behind me and saw the long gray tail. I loosely wrapped it around my form before looking up at Yagura-nii.

I felt like I was in cloud nine when I saw the pure pride and approval radiating off of him. He extended one of his hands and ran it through my hair, scratching slightly, in a relaxing pattern. I practically melted as I leaned into him.

"Impressive, shiki." he murmured, before I felt his hand leave my head, and instead pick me up. He settled me on his hip, his other hand still holding the decapitated head. He tossed it up and down lightly like a ball, I watched it. "...You seem fixated on this head. Do you like it?" he questioned curiously. I looked up at him, sheepishly and nodded. "Hoo~?"

"Can I keep it?" I questioned, he quirked a brow at me, his nose slightly scrunching up. "I want the skull. Zabuza said that I should keep something from my first kill, so I can proudly display it to my enemy's, to show that I can and will kill them." I explained. He made a small 'ah', before nodding his head. Utakata groaned.

"Was it really a wise idea to let Zabuza, of all people, to teach shiki?" he questioned as he stared at the head. "He's rubbing off some weird shit onto shi-chan." he muttered as he watched Yagura-nii seal the head for later, he then tossed the scroll to Utakata for safe keeping. Utakata scrunched up his nose, but pocketed it anyway before we started for the village. It didn't take long to get there, and I was curious about the strange whistle he did as he walked down the street. The same tune was echoed back multiple times, and Isobu said he felt people from all over the village coming towards the kage building.

_Nh? What's this about? _I thought, a little amused by the uncomfortable looks Utakata and I was receiving from civilians. Me more so because I left Isobu's tail out, so I decided to wave it at some people and snickered when they freaked out. Utakata's lips twitched into a small smile, before sending me a look with his eye's. He didn't seem to care about the negative attention he got, but I guess he just got use to it and decided to ignore them.

_**Who knows,**_ Isobu mumbled sleepily. _**But what ever it is, it's going to be big and it's gonna be interesting.**_

"Neh, Nii-sama?" I questioned, gaining Yagura's attention. "Whats happening?"

He smirked, shifting my weight in his arms as we arrived at the building. "We're going to get rid of my uncle."

I blinked, "Oh, okay." I said with a grin, before cuddling closer to him.

"That was really blunt of you." Utakata sighed out, before coming over and taking me from Yagura's arms. I pouted at him, but the teen just snickered as he cradled me to his chest. "Don't look at me like that, Shiki, Yagura needs to have his arms free."

But couldn't he have waited until we got closer to the office?

* * *

Ever since he could walk, Naruto Uzumaki knew he was different. It wasn't because of the glares he got, at least not all of it, nor was it because of the way people treated him. No, it was because he knew normal people couldn't know exactly where someone was by seeing their chakra.

He would close his eye's and focus, and within a few seconds he could see everything within a mile radius. They would light up like bright blue flames sometimes, other times they would outline the body along with their features. He was able to read that funny scrip on his stomach, not all of it but some, and that same scrip he would occasionally find around the village. They were helpful, especially when he was running away from villagers who wanted to hurt him. All he had to do was push a bit of chakra into them, and then boom, they would either explode or spew out some smoke for him to get away. Sometimes they could even transport him from one location to another, and that was pretty neat! He didn't get to choose where he went, but it didn't matter as long as he could get away from the villagers.

Naruto also realized that he had a better sense of smell then most people, it helped when he could remember the scent of people, that way he could have a head start in running away when he smelt one of his better known tormentors coming his way. It didn't always help, ninjas were faster then a child after all, but it was enough to save him from patching himself up. It also helped when the food that was delivered to him started to smell funny sometimes, warning him not to touch it and instead eat the things that didn't have that smell on them. His hearing was also something that was far more better then most, sometimes it was good, and most of the time it was horrible since he could hear everything! He overheard some men talking about something called ramen once, and he was curious about what it was and what it tasted like.

Sadly It was a curse when fireworks went off during celebrations. His ears would ring for day's after the events.

Currently Naruto was laying on a tree branch, he had just ran away from a group of adult men who decided to torment him today, thus he climbed a tree when he broke their line of sight of him. He lead them through certain ally's where he had rigged traps and the like, they were helpful and he was very good at it so far. He just can't seem to remember if those specific ally's he lead them through were the ones with the deadly traps or not...

Oh well, he'll probably find out later regardless.

It was one of those day's where his mind was clear, and he was tranquil, that the empty feeling in his heart would make itself known. He really didn't understand it, why he felt so lonely and incomplete sometimes.

There were occasions where he would wake up, and for some odd reason, expect someone else to be there with him. He would close his eye's and imagine a dark and comfortable place, someone would kick him, letting him know he wasn't alone, and he would respond with his own kick. Sometimes when he dreamed, he dreamed of a red-haired boy with the same colored eye's as him swimming in the ocean he read about with a giant looking turtle. When he had those dreams, he could swear that he heard a rumbling voice around him mumble 'Isobu' in recognition, and then he would get the sudden irrational urge to-

(**M**a_I_m**K**Il_**l**_EV_e__**R**_**Y**oN_**E**_HA**Te**h_a_T_**EH**_a**TEHATE**_**HATE**_-)

…

Naruto didn't understand why that happens, but he had an idea that it would have to do with the red chakra he felt inside of himself.

And wasn't that an odd thing?

As far as he could tell, he was the only one in the entire village that had red chakra. But, in the dreams about the boy, he could feel red chakra also coming off of him, and Naruto wanted to meet him for it. The boy was familiar, he had red chakra, and he seemed to be the same age as himself.

As it was, it seems he had dozed off again since he found himself in the ocean where he would occasionally see that boy. _Maybe I can try to talk to him today before I wake up?_ Naruto thought to himself, looking around for mentioned boy. He actually really liked this dream place, the coral was colorful and pretty to look at, and it was relaxing to just float in the water, maybe not as relaxing as feeling the wind through his hair, but he still liked the water against his skin. As he searched, he faintly wondered what to talk about when he found the boy? Maybe he could ask if he could sense chakra as well? Or if he could read the funny script?

He was so excited by the prospect of someone to talk to who was similar to him, that he didn't noticed the body that had come up behind him.

"Who are you?" a soft monotone voice called from behind. Naruto jolted and quickly spun around to see that it was the red-haired boy. Seeing the boy up close was startling, they had the same blue eye's, but the boy's looked a bit lighter then his own. His eye's were a bit more sharper and half-lidded in boredom, and his hair...

He remembers seeing that hair before. From long ago. And he could honestly say he loved how red it was. It reminded him of-

**(S**uC_h_**P**R**e**_**t**_**T**yre_d__**c**_**O**Mi**N**g_**OU**_To**f**_H_iS_**s**_k_**I**_N-_**)**_

Actually, now that Naruto got a good look at him, he noticed that they looked similar, but different at the same time. And how strange was that?

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself. "Whats your name?"

The boy stared at him, tilting his head to the side,and stayed silent. Naruto became nervous, would the boy call him a monster as well? Even though they had the same chakra? Would he turn his head away in disgust and fear?

Would he hate him before he even got to know him?

"...I'm Shiki." The boy, Shiki, answered.

(**H**e**_a_**N_**S**_w**_e_**R_e**d**_**H**eD**_O_**e**s_N_**_'_T**H**a_T_**e**_M_**E-_)_**

Naruto grinned.


	5. sorry

Sorry

hey all...been a while.

Sorry to say, but this story is being abandoned for now. A week after my last update something I never dreamed of happening to me happened.

Someone set my home on fire, destroying almost everything I owned along with killing my beloved Hamsters, Lord Henrik and his Lady Lilly.

I had to find a place to live for a while until I could rent an apartment, got another job, mourned my furry companions and had to replace almost everything. Luckily my photo album was safe, along with a precious few things. Just got a new Laptop, but I'm busy trying to get my life back together. And Honestly, the story doesn't seem as important anymore...It's been a shitty year.

So...again...sorry.

-Garrett


End file.
